


Alpha's

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [20]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/F, F/F/F, G!P, Oral Sex, PWP, Self-cest, Smut, SuperCatKara, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, combination of stories, g!pkara, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: What happens with Kar'a challenges the alpha of the House of El?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was discussing Alpha dynamics with Kara/Kar'a/Cat and how Kara would be far more refined and Kar'a wants to like fight the moon.... cause she's 'new'
> 
> References [Cat & Mice (reason behind the 2 kara's)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8397415/chapters/19239289) and [ ET (Futuristic Lover) for the kryptonian DNA alteration ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032975) fic dynamics though both universes are indeed separate from one another... until now apparently
> 
> Essentially it's a what if scenario if the ETFL-verse had the 2 Kara's from C&M in it

Kara shoved Kar'a up against the wall, pinning her there even as the Kryptonian tried to fight back. She knew exactly what she was doing and the display was not only making Cat fearful in a way but it was arousing her as well which was only driving Kar'a further into her fight or fuck mode.

She spoke in Kryptonese causing Kara to halt as she looked at their positions then caught sight of Cat out of the corner of her gaze. Kar'a pushed back against her then in defiance of her position.

"You're going to make me do this aren't you" Kara hissed against her ear even as her hands were pulling at Kar'a's clothes.

"-YOU- are the alpha.. OWN IT before I take it." Kar’a spat back, pushing Kara back with a bit of a defiant laugh.

"Cat.."

"She has to know Kara-" Kar’a challenged. “Show her, show me… or I will.”

Kara shoved Kar'a back against the wall before looking more directly at Cat.

"Come here."

Cat swallowed indeed turned on at the display but unsure as to what exactly was going on other than she knew it was some kind of control for dominance between them.

In a moment she was there and without prompt Kara picked her up, forcing her back to back with Kar'a as she shoved the latter against the wall hard again, pushing her forward so Cat was nearly sitting on Kara’s lower back.

"Kara wha-"

"She's challenging...her alpha..on purpose" Kara allowed before pressing herself against Cat, whose eyes widened at the strain of her arousal against her sex even through their clothes. “Help me..”

Kar’a growled, pushing up and dipping her waist back before her fist hit the wall.

Cat’s hands were on Kara’s waist yanking up her shirt as she hastily pried Kara’s fly apart freeing her, while Cat’s skirt was rucked up and her panties pulled away. She braced herself on Kar’a’s back letting out a sharp cry of a sound when Kara grabbed her ass and impaled herself deep inside Cat with a heavy thrust that shook the three of them.

Kar’a let out her own growl, trying to grab for Cat until Kara spoke in Kryptonese at her and her hands instead dug into the concrete of the wall. Kara continued to thrust and pound and roll her body into Cat, driving herself deeper and deeper as Cat held on to her for dear life while Kar’a growled and struggled beneath them.

“I’m the Alpha Kar’a, Cat is your alpha, she’s ours by her own choice..” Every word was a thrust against them both, every statement acknowledged fully by Cat with a heady response that she somehow knew she had to make.

“Do you understand.” Kara asked, looking at Cat who nodded over and over as she felt herself coming undone bit by bit.

“Do you understand.” She thrust hard into Cat, shoving Kar’a into the wall only to have a resounding ‘no’ spat back at her.

“You will.” Kara promised, her hand pulled and twisted fabric and Cat let out another wanton cry as she felt Kara slip out of her completely before the three of them were rocked hard and Kar’a bent her body up against the wall as Kara impaled her from behind.

“-I-” she thrust harder, causing Kar’a to cry out with a loud yes. “Am”, as Cat felt herself rubbing against Kar’a’s lower back. “your”, her arousal coating her skin as she laid back as much as she could along Kar’a’s back, colliding with Kara’s abdomen. Kara dug in hard and thrust up harder and deep. “Alpha.” She rocked the three of them up hard, emptying herself inside Kar’a who clenched hard around her and came with a growl of a cry on the edge of welcomed release, spilling herself onto the floor.

Kara panted hard, pumping her hips with every aftershock until she pulled herself free.

Cat slid off Kar’a as Kara backed up, pushing her hands away as she dropped to her knees and cleaned the woman off, sucking the last bit of Kara’s arousal from her length and swallowing.

“Rao fuck me..” Kar’a spoke having turned around, watching Kara’s fingers pet through Cat’s hair before the woman looked up at Kara then back to Kar’a biting at her bottom lip.

“Go get her baby, you’re -her- alpha female..”

Cat stood easily, adjusting her skirt before making a 'come here' gesture at Kar'a. The other woman walked over, shoulders square and chest out and when Cat shoved at her shoulders she dropped to her knees, chin brushing against Cat’s abdomen. Cats fingers brushed against Kar’a’s flushed cheeks, teeth worrying her bottom lip before her gaze dropped further to the other proud length of Kar’a between her legs.

“Clean up the mess you made Kar’a.” Cat’s stance was purposefully wide while Kara couldn’t help but grin as she stepped closer, fingers easing Cat’s dress up to further the woman’s point.


	2. Three's Never a Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different prompt, similar concept. 
> 
> "After reading Cat & Mice I had this image in my head and.... I just....omg they had to just had to"
> 
> So for those wanting more ET and more SuperCatKara looks like I've built another universe...

Cat swallowed thickly, her body already trembling and wet, the ache in her body still coiling sharply in her spine.  She turned her features into the cushion of the pillow when she felt soft lips burn their memories into her skin.  Starting at her hip and drifting inward, dusting up her spine and pulling a soft whimper of noise from Cat’s chest. 

Her eyes shut tightly when she felt even softer lips pull at her hip, teeth marking her skin before a deep breath inward made her chest flush red once the lascivious sound of pure unadulterated want filled her ears.  Fingertips touched her waist, smoothed across her thighs but nothing could detoure the acute focal point of her mind on both sets of mouths painting her skin.

“You’re sure” Kara whispered, watching Cat twist bed sheets and pillows in her grasp as the woman behind her continued lavishing her skin with the touch of her mouth and tongue.

“Very.”  Cat assured with a purr, her whole body turning pink at key points where the pair of women had marked and loved on her.

“We could hurt you..” Kar’a murmured, nosing the back of Cat’s neck before nipping gently at her skin as Kara slid closer.  

“Who said that was a bad thing?” Cat whined feeling Kara ease her hand between her thighs, kneading up and down in long languid strokes across her thighs while Kar’a chuckled behind her, the backs of her knuckles sweeping between Cat’s shoulder blades.

Kara let out her own groan, eyes lifting to the woman behind Cat dangerously. “She’s both of ours remember.”  She warned, seeing the defiance flare in the other woman while Cat let out a small pant of a sound when her hair was grabbed possessively. Kara never blinked, never once let her gaze waver as she asserted herself against the other until paler blue eyes drifted back to Cat and her hair was released.

Kar’a growled darkly, nudging Cat’s shoulder before letting out a sound of concession to Kara’s onslaught. “Both of ours.” She murmured finally letting out another sound that made Cat gasp audibly before it was followed with a chorus of breaths.

Trembling fingers fanned out against Kar’a’s abdomen, their tips tracing the rounded edge of the woman’s arousal as it pressed against her back where none had been prior. “Gods,” she panted, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth as she slid her hand down, fitting the base of Kar’a inbetween the vee of her middle fingers causing the woman to growl right against her ear making her still.

Kara was there in an instant, hand in Kar’a’s hair and fisting painfully in order to pull her back. “She’s yours… willingly do not lost yourself or I swear-”

“It’s okay.” Cat whispered, flexing her fingertips into smooth skin feeling the sensitive ridges that always formed where the shallows of Kar’a had been prior.

“She’s mine..” Cat asserted, looking at Kara who still held her grip where Kar’a turned her gaze down and nuzzled into Cat’s back, her hips automatically surging forward with the claim of Cat’s words and pressure of her fingers.

“She won’t hurt me.”  Cat swallowed, pressing herself back against Kar’a while still looking at the other woman.

“Just like you are.”  Cat assured watching Kara’s own possessive streak ease, “I trust you, and her.  I know you’re worried but I do want this, I want both of you like this.”

Kara had warned Cat prior to now how dangerous it was to attempt what they were, not just logistically for her human body versus two kryptonians but the fact of where she knew Kar’a could slip into mentally Kara had been the family alpha especially after everything that had happened within the past year.  

Having herself split in twain meant there were two alpha’s, and with Kar’a’s more intense Kryptonian nature it was very easy for her to lose control when challenged.  They had been working on it in other venues where it manifested but this was something that only the three of them could handle.

It hadn’t even been an issue until Kara had been injured and the alpha trigger caught Kar’a by surprise.  Without her counterpart to balance her out and make her calm she had nearly destroyed an entire highrise and her intended target before Astra had intervened and certainly not without injury.

Kara was back in that headspace again, her grip tightening on Kar’a’s hair, this wasn’t a fight or some other alien of the week, this was Cat, -their- Cat.  Kar’a looked up at her again with the tightening of Kara’s fist in her hair, her body already undulating against Cat’s back with the woman’s strangely easing gesture despite their posture and its possessive lilt.  

Whatever was communicated between the two of them seemed to assuage Kara enough and she eased her hold on Kar’a’s hair only to have the woman reach up and ease Cat’s hair from the side of her neck as she spoke in kryptonese against her skin.

Kara actually smirked, and Cat could only groan, whenever the pair of them spoke around her in her own language she knew she was in trouble. Kara licked her lips, teasing her fingers across Cat’s soaking wet folds making the woman gasp sharply.

“She wants to be sure you want us like this…” Before Kara could even finish Cat was nodding, although her words were silenced with Kara’s free fingers. “Or if you want us to trade…”  

Cat rose a brow and Kara answered it with one of her own before she spoke in Kryptonese to Kar’a who answered with a low growl of a laugh before she thrust herself against Cat until she fit between her legs, rubbing against the contours of her ass and teasing against Kara’s fingers where they swirled and teased.

“Fuck, I’m going.. You’ve both barely touched me and-” Her jaw went slack as she felt the press of Kar’a’s head rubbing between Kara’s fingers as the woman in front of her guided the thick length to press flush against Cat’s wetness.

“Did you just think you were going to come once baby?” Kara whispered as she stretched out along side Cat her own arousal pressing up against her own lower abdomen as she teased and stroked and coated Kar’a’s thickness in Cat’s wetness.

Cat’s body rolled back against Kar’a her hand still flat against the other woman’s stomach, the base of her still wedged between her fingers as she curled her grip up and kneaded against where her fingers cupped around.

“Not so f-fast. Unh!”  Cat’s eyes closed tight, the pressure of Kara’s fingers teasing Kar’a’s head just inside as she came slow and languidly, flooding them both with her orgasm while Kara painted the hardening ridges of Kar’a’s length.

The other woman growled again, nuzzling Cat’s shoulder and neck. “You feel so good Kitten, but I don’t, I can’t hurt you… “

Cat let out another groan of a sound, her orgasm pouring over her insides like honey. “I don’t..don’t want you to trade…” She reached up with her other hand, fingers flailing until the caught pats of Kar’a’s features to try and assure her while her other hand flexed around her possessively as she looked over her shoulder at the other woman.

“I want both of you not just one of you inside me.” She twisted as much as she could, pulling Kar’a to her in order to kiss her fiercely, stealing the Kryptonian’s breath away before tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth before releasing her. “I need it, and I want you both just where you are.”

Kar’a looked up at Kara once more, sucking on her own bottom lip to keep the taste of Cat on her tongue before she spoke again in kryptonese.  Kara nodded, reaching back enough until her soaked fingers found Cat’s gently easing them back from the other woman.

“We’re going to sit up..” She stated, feeling Cat nod. “Just relax..” Kara whispered, catching Cat’s mouth as Kar’a gripped the underside of Cat’s thighs, easing her weight into her chest as she and Kara lifted Cat’s legs until they were hooked around Kara’s biceps.

Cat was panting again, her anxiousness rising with each pull and shift of her limbs until she knew the pair of women were standing with her body nestled between them. Her hand wrapped around Kar’a’s thigh, the other tanging into Kara’s hair before she let out another unexpected groan.

“Ohmygod...aga-what are-how are you doing this?” Cat felt her body roping around another orgasm twisting through her, clearly not having expected the feeling of both women rubbing against her and together to send her into another one.

Kara actually blushed, while Kar’a chuckled gently, thrusting her hips forward, bouncing Cat’s body with a delicious laugh of a moan as a result.  Cat leaned forward, pulling Kara to her as she kissed her just as deeply as she had the woman behind her, licking her way inside Kara’s mouth and curling her tongue upward until her jaw went slack and all the air was stolen from her lungs.

“Easy.” Kara warned, angling Cat’s legs wider as Kar’a’s fingers walked further around the curves of Cat’s ass, pulling her even further apart before teasing the head of herself against the woman held between them.

“I’m okay just, fuck… Kar’a.” Her tone shifted slightly, becoming more authoritarian despite her pliant and rather vulnerable position. “Slow, god… you’re so much thicker than Kara…” Her hand dug into Kar’a’s thigh as she felt all the muscles in her lower body seem to knot and twist when the woman added more pressure.

Kara arced her body forward, flexing her arms to pull Cat further apart before she pressed the slender ridges of the underside of herself against Cat’s sex sending her into another series of gasps when Kara slowly ground herself against sex soaked folds and across that swollen bundle of nerves in order to get Cat’s body to relax even further.

Kar’a’s mouth was on Cat’s neck, sucking gently as she curled her fingers further, opening Cat up even more while they eased the woman lower between them, guiding Cat around Kar’a’s head with a primal groan from the depths of her chest.

“Breathe..” Kara ushered and Cat’s brow furrowed, her chin nodding gently as she bit into her bottom lip while Kara continued to gently rub against her. Her hand rose from Kar’a’s thigh to her waist, gripping at her from behind before pulling at her and trying to ac and thrust her hips back.  

Kar’a let out a purring growl of a sound as she let Cat guide her, stretching her further as she pushed up and against the thin band of resistance that had made them all pause until the slightest jerk of movement from Cat eased her past it with a series of broken moans on Cat’s behalf.

“-Kar’a-” She praised, the heady thickness of the other woman filling her slowly.  She let her head fall back on the strength of her shoulder her body surrounding the kryptonian fully. “My Kar-a.” Her voice broke with the drawn out praise as the woman thrust herself inside until they were flush, sending fire burning through Cat’s spine deliciously.  

Kar’a bent her whole body to Cat, fitting herself against her back as much as she could while effortlessly holding her up between herself and Kara. She pressed open mouthed kisses against Cat’s throat between Kryptonese, surrounding her from behind.

Kara felt her jaw grabbed, mouth pulled to Cat’s as she kissed her again, letting out deep throated moans as Kar’a started to move in small circles against her ass letting Cat’s body acclimate to her in short bursts. What she hadn’t expected was the bite of Cat’s teeth against her bottom lip around the only word Cat knew without a doubt in kryptonese as the fingers of her free hand wrapped around Kara’s length without hesitation.  

Dark blue eyes were wide as her own hips pitched forward while Kar’a let out a warm hum of a laugh against Cat’s skin, all amused and possessive at the same time with Kara’s expression. Cat’s lithe fingertips teased across every slender ridge as she eased Kara against herself, letting out another broken whimper as she felt here weight shift in Kar’a’s arms more onto Kara’s.

“Let me help you kitten.” Her voice was low and dangerous despite the control she seemed to be exhibiting, Cat’s thigh was let go as Kar’a slid her hand around Cat’s leg, slipping beneath the trembling scramble of Cat’s hand holding Kara’s length as her fingers rubbed against Cat’s sex before pulling her apart with a lick against the back of her ear.

Kara broke their kiss, panting heavily as Cat teased her even harder while she nuzzled the side of Cat’s features. “God baby you’re so wet.” She breathed in deeply, pulling Cat made vapour into the depths of her very soul.

Kar’a teased the shallows of Cat’s sex, feeling her muscles tense and clench before she spoke in kryptonese again at Kara who bit at her own bottom lip to keep herself from just surging forward and impaling Cat right there even as she felt the woman’s thumb rub over the head of her arousal.

“Wh-why are you waiting..” Cat groaned, feeling Kar’a move inside her again in a much deeper, wider roll of her hips before pitching up and filling her again.

“Not ready.” Kar’a growled gently.

“Kiss me Kar’a..” she allowed with a tone that garnered no argument from either of them as the other woman met Kara midway over Cat’s shoulder, fingers teasing Cat further apart as Kara chased after Kar’a’s tongue before dominating the kiss and sending Cat into a fit of a noise at the sight.

With the distraction Kara shifted her stance, pushing through the circle of Cat’s fingers and between Kar’a’s own, her body dipping lower and breaking the full connection of her and Kar’a’s kiss as she found a better angle and thrust her hips up making Cat gasp sharply before going silent as the slender length of her ridged rubbed against Kar’a’s with no more than a thin line of muscle separating them sending lightning all through Cat’s body.

Their lips still touching Kara couldn’t help but smile on the edge of trying to control the three of them so Cat wasn’t hurt.   “Deep breath baby..”

“Breathe Kitten..”

The pair spoke over one another as Cat’s body seized with another orgasm.

“Kar’a don’t move.” Kara commanded as she waited for the flutter and pull og Cat’s internal walls to undulate in such a way as to actually pull her deeper inside.

Cat sucked in a sharp breath then, her exhale broken and loud in short bursting groans somewhere between release and an overwhelming sense of belonging.  It made her want to cry and laugh and scream until her head fell forward, Kara rose up to meet her, their foreheads pressed together as Cat’s body sucked her in deeper on the dying edges of her orgasm.

“We should stop.” Kara whispered, Cat’s body was covered in sweat and sex and with careful movements both she and Kar’a reaffirmed their grip on her body so as to practically leave her weightless between them.

Cat shook her head slowly, hand resting back on Kar’a’s thigh as the other filtered into Kaa’s hair. “You can go deeper than that.” She husked wincing slightly as she shifted her hips before giving a laugh of a sound at the sensation melting through her insides. “I know you… I know you both so well..” She panted, licking at Kara’s mouth before rolling herself down purposefully and letting her head fall back against Kar’a’s shoulder. “Please….I need you both..completely”

Kar’a nuzzled Cat’s temple, nosing her hair from her temple as she looked back to Kara waiting for permission.  The pair stared at one another, communicating soundlessly before Cat’s thumb pressed against Kara’s mouth.

Kara felt her eyes close,  while Kar’a growled appreciatively until both of them let out a groan of their own when Cat rolled her hips in a hard circle against both of them. Kara adjusted her grip on Cat’s legs opening her wider as she thrust right back at her and shoved Cat into Kar’a with a possessive grunt before Kar’a answered right back.

Cat let out a hiss of a yes, trying to relax her body as much as she could as she felt the pair of them moving against each other inside her body, Kar’a’s thicker ridges grinding roughly against Kara’s more numerous and slender ones. Kara thrust her hips up again, causing Cat to cry out as she felt her press deep enough to make her solar plexus quivver before the heavier thickness of Kar’a pounded against her lower spine.

She rolled down against them again, words of encouragement spilling past her lips as the pair of them found a rhythm against each other slow and deep at first until Cat begged them to go faster, pleaded for both of her lovers to ravage her, to make her truly theirs.

“Make me yours, both of you, please, erase everyone else before you from my body…”

Kara was the first to pick up her rhythm, driving deep and hard inside the woman, rubbing herself against Kar’a with Cat between, marking her mate with her mouth until Kar’a followed suit.  Cat was reduced to a mess of screams and primal responses as the both of them drove and pounded away at her until their superspeed engaged.

Cat felt like her entire body was going to come apart and burst into flames until her every muscle in her body seized and the pair of women surged up into her at the same instant sending a raw shout into the air as they filled her until both women were spilling out of her and she promptly passed out.   

She awoke a half second later, or so it felt, fingers limply clawing for purchase of any one of her lovers only to come up empty.  Or more she just couldn’t find the right purchase, as Kar’a’s mouth fit into her palm, fingers wrapping around her face limply. Kara’s lips were against her chest, working towards her throat from just over her heart.

“You’re okay..” Kara whispered, listening to Cat’s heartbeat as her of the hand fit itself into Kara’s hair.

“We laid you down.” Kar’a murmured into Cat’s palm, licking at the skin before kissing the inside of her wrist.

“Am..are..?”

Kara smiled gently, breathing over Cat’s heart before licking at her skin and soothing the marks there. “You wouldn’t let us go..” She pushed her hips up, sending all manner of sensation through the three of them as she rubbed against Kar’a and Cat throbbed even harder around them both with a low groan.

“Of course not..” Cat husked, blinking through the haze as her body slowly burned its way back to awareness.  Every stretch of muscle, every sore limb, every aching throb harmonizing together through the ever slowing undulation of her insides and across her nerves.   All she could feel were the two women wrapped securely around her, pulsing deep inside her as she tried to remember her own name.  

“Mine..” she whispered letting her body lose itself to the sensations overwhelming her.

Kar’a growled softly, nuzzling into Cat’s grasp, arms tightening around Cat’s slender frame as she hugged herself closer.  Kara hummed gently, kissing Cat’s chest before straightening back up in order to look at Cat, studying her features carefully.

“Ours” She answered back, nuzzling Cat’s features as she pressed herself closer, wrapping Cat and Kar’a up in her grip.

Cat just let herself float between them, holding onto and nuzzling them as much as she could manage as the pair hummed and throbbed inside her. The three of them remained wrapped up in one another until Cat’s body finally eased enough to let both women go, much to her dismay however temporary.

Kar’a shifted onto her back, easing Cat with her as Kara scooted closer, knee lifting and tangling between Cat and Kar’a’s own as the two Kryptonian’s set Cat atop both of them.  Kara kissed the top of Cat’s head, where Kar’a nosed her ear before they were wrapped up in a thick comforter and allowed to drift to sleep.


End file.
